New students, new problems, new friends
by Starsoffire
Summary: the titans just meet a little before school, and are desperatly trying not to show their powers or abilities. full summary inside, R&R no flames plz
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**The titans have never met, but they finally do at Jump City High. Starfire had just landed on earth and is renting an appartment. Robin is trying to do the whole hero thing alone, will he find help and use it? oh and did i mention he was renting the room next door to Starfire? Beast Boy had been living alone also, and is renting a room in the building next to Robin and Starfire's. Raven is also renting a room next to Beast Boy's. Cyborg is the only one who OWNS the two hotels. Since his father owned them both and just recently passed away in the prosses of bringing Cyborg back to life, he had passed down the hotels to his son's hands. Being young teens, the five are to attend school, what happens? Problems? Friends? Abilities? You bet!**

**New students, new problems, new friends.**

Starfire flew past the stars, past the mediors, past all the outer-space junk. Finally, her new home came in sight. She smiled, she was looking forward to living on earth. She would meet new friends and go to earth school. She landed and immediatly walked to the appartment building she was assigned to. Walking to the front, not wanting to show her abbilities, entered the appartment building and walked up the the front desk.

" Good morning my name is Angela how may I help you?" Angela said from the other side of the desk with a huge smile.

" Good morning to you too, I wish to get a room please." Starfire said trying to talk in the best english as she could. She had taken courses back on her home planet, Tameran. She had also made money and got all of the credit cards she needed. Angela nodded and started to type furiously on her computer. Starfire handed her her creditcard with her earth name printed on it.

" There you go miss Kori Anders, your room is number 35 on floor number 4." Angela said with a smile and handed Starfire back her credit card and keys. Starfire left with a 'thank you' and entered the elevator. Just as she entered the elevator, a young black haired, blue eyed boy entered the building. He walked up to the front desk to be greeted by the same smile as Starfire had.

" Hello i'm Angela How may I help you?"

" Hi i would like a room please." Young Robin going by the name Richard withought a mask said. Quickly bringing out his wallet and handing her his credit card, she handed him back his credit card and keys.

" Room number 36 on floor number 4 Mr. Richard Grayson, enjoy." She smiled at him. He smiled back and took an elevator up. He waited patiently as the elevator slowly lifted up. An old lady was standing beside him hunched over her cane. The elevator stopped at floor number three. Richard assumed the old lady lived on that floor. The elevator doors closed and proceded to the next stop. As it stopped on floor number 4, Richard stepped off and turned left where the numbers were going up.

_30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35_

Once he reached 35, he saw an aubourn haired girl struggle with her key that wouldn't go into the lock.

" Having trouble?" he asked as he stepped beside her. She looked up at him and smiled.

" Yes, it would not work!" Starfire chuckled.

_wow... _Robin thought.

_wow... _Starfire thought.

" Here let me try." Robin said as she handed him the key, he shoved it into the lock, but it wouldn't turn. He pushed harder and tryed to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He tryed to push it a little more gentle, and swoosh, it opened. (i always do that, remember, go easy on your keys! lol)

" Thank you." Starfire smiled, she picked up her luggage and put it inside beside the door.

" No problem, if it ever gets stuck again, just try not to force it." Robin smiled, gave her back her key then proceded to his door next door. His on the other hand opened with ease.

Starfire entered her room and looked around. Furniture was placed perfectly. The walls were painted a creamy yellow. A banner of wall-paper The kitchen had a dark red catching color. She looked around in awe. Her own kitchen, her own home to live in alone. She started to unpack her clothes, she realized she would have to go to 'the mall of shopping', she needed more casual earth clothes.

" All I have is my uniform, and four of the 'fit-outs'." Starfire whispered. She quickly finished upacking and went to get some food and cloths at the mall.

Robin entered his room and looked around. The room was all white with a couple of black objects here and there. The kitchen was white with black cabinet doors and white knobs. He settled his suitcase on his queen sized bed and started to unpack, he too only had four outfits and desperatly needed food, so he too left for the mall.

The building next door was very empty and not so friendly. Raven walked in with two black suit cases. She walked to the front desk and looked at the... How would you say? UGLY lady...

" Hello there, my name is Granny, how may I help you?" The UGLY lady asked in a slow, very annoying voice.

" Umm... Hi... I would like a room." Raven said as she handed the lady her card.

The UGLY lady took the card and read the name. She finished doing the what ever they do on the computer and gave Raven her card back along with the keys.

" Here you go miss Raven Roth. Room 45 floor number 5. We don't accept animals in this building so i don't want' to you to be bringing in any ravens ya hear?" The UGLY Granny questionned. Raven lifted an eyebrow.

" I don't like animals." She stated clearly. Behind her stood a little green...Boy who was waiting his turn and couldn't help but to hear what Raven had said.

" YOU DON'T LIKE ANIMALS!" He shreeked. Everyone in the building turned.

" He he. I mean, you don't like those cute and fuzzy little creatures?" He chuckled nurvously.

" It's pointless to keep animals in cages." Raven said in a low and black voice. She picked up her black suitcases and left for the elevator. Beast Boy proceeded and got his key and hurried to get the same elevator as Raven. He made it just in time. They stood there, completly quiet.

" What room?" Raven finally asked blankly.

" 46 floor 5, you?"

" 45 same floor."

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and they wakled off. Raven stopping at her door first got it open first. And Beast Boy got some trouble just getting the key IN the slot. Raven rolled her eyes and went over and opened it for him. She walked into her room leaving a confused Beast Boy in the hall.

On the top of each building was a room that covered a whole floor. And those belonged to Victor Stone and he alone. He owned those two buildings also. Also being a teenager with two parents who passed away, he owned them both, and having no sibilings, heck he owned them!

**The mall**

Starfire was walking and looking left to right with amazment. The right side was for girls, and the left for boys. She entered a store titled 'Girl's-Mart' which was almost all pink. She picked out a couple of outfits that she liked, then pondered around some more in the store.

Robin was walking and looking left to right with amazment that gotham had more stores than Jump City. He entered a store called 'Guys stile' and picked out various types of clothes. As he was walking out with two bags, he spotted his neighbor walking out of a store nearby. He watched her as she sat down at a bench and looked over her receipt. He walked over and sat down, she didn't notice.

" Hey." Robin greeted. She perched up, when she saw him, she smiled brightly.

" Hello. What brings you here?" Starfire asked as she stuck her receipt into her small purse.

" Needed things. You?" Robin asked giving her that same smile.

" I also needed things to wear." She smiled then stuck her receipt in her purse.

silence

" I am going to head home, are you finished?" Starfire finally said as she got up and picked up her two bags.

" Yeah, i'll comme with you." Robin smiled and started to walk out with her.

" So you going to school around here?" Robin asked trying to spark a convorsation.

" Umm yes I shall attend Jump City High."

" Yeah, same here," Robin sighed. "Where do you come from?"

" Umm... Some place you have never heard of before." Starfire blushed.

" What's it called?"

" It is very hard to pronounce."

" I would still like to know."

" Tameran..." Starfire whispered.

" Pardon?"

" Do I have to mention it?"

" Did something happen there?"

" Umm no- er yes! Yes that is why I am here, I am here to forget about my past." She started to fake a cry. She was not fully telling a lie. It was half true. Her sister, Blackfire was causing her life to be very hard for her on Tameran, and her father was no better, her mother is the only reason she did not want to leave Tameran. Her mother on the other hand was just like her, young and innocent. She started to let some tears slip as she looked down at the pavement, her mini skirt blowing in the brezze and her hair blowing along.

" Sorry." Robin said when he saw her starting to cry. She looked up and snapped out of her thoughts.

" Oh it is fine, things come and things go, this one shall leave... I have never caught your name, what is it?" She tryed to change the subject.

" Ro-Richard, Richard Grayson."

" I am Kori Anders, pleasure to meet you." She smiled and shook his hand.

_Toc Toc Toc!_

One eye shot open, one indigo eye shot towards the door.

_Who could possibly inturrupt durring my meditation hours! _ She mentally yelled. She wanted to open her door with her powers, but rememberd she was in an appartment. She landed on the floor and slowly walked to the door. She opened it just enough for one eye to show to the visitor, who unfortunatly was her next door green neighbor.

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of me- I mean, i'm in the middle of something important." She mentally hit herself for that.

"I don't know your name, I'm Bea- umm- Garfield, Garfield Logan." He smiled and reached to chake her hand. She studdied his hand for a momment before shaking it with a small smile.

"I'm Raven, Raven Roth."


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I didn't update! I have a screwed life! so sorry! well here's the next chap, hope you likeee!**

**Ok, so you've met em all, now, it's school time! what will happen when Kori and Raven meet? Or when they meet Vic? or just plain when they meet each other? lol well R&R! no flames plzplzplzplzplzplzplz! thx so much!**

**chapter 2**

Kori opened her door and stepped out with her small bag hanging from one shoulder, she softly closed her door and locked it, to her left, Richard was doing the same thing. Their eyes met and they both smiled. They headed for the elevator and both entered.

"You got a ride?" Richard asked.

"Pardon?" Kori asked innocently.

"Are you walking to school or taking the bus or what?" Richard asked more clearly.

"Oh I am walking." She smiled.

"Yeah same."

They both stepped out of the elevator and walked to the front door, they both were waved at by Angela, they waved back and started their walk to school.

"So... What grade?" Rich asked.

"Hmm? Oh grade 10, and you?"

"Same." he nodded. On the other side of the sidewalk walked two teens of about their age. One violet haired one and one green haired and green skinned teen. They were all headed to Jump City High, when they got there, a reunion was held in the gym.

"Hello and greetings young fellow students! This is yet another thrilling year at Jump City High aslo known as JCH. For all those who are new this year, you are asked to move to the front of the room please." Principle Mrs. Snok stated firm but nicley. The new students all made their way to the front of the gym where a stage was set up. (The principle was standing on it)

"You will all go one by one saying your name and where you come from, and a little of your past. Ok sweetie you can go first." The principle waved to a certain purple haired girl to come to the stage. She walked onto the stage and took the mic.

"My name is Raven Roth, I come from a place no one has ever heard of, I never tell anyone about my past, and I hate being called 'Sweetie' or any other girly name." She stated blankly, clearly and emotionless. She put the microphone back on its stand and walked to the other side of the stage.

"Umm... Ok! Next in line!" The principle said forcing a smile. Kori walked up to the stage and took the microphone.

"My name is Kori Anders, I also come from afar, and I have went to different types of schools, I have learned French, Spanish, and many more." She said with a smile, she put the mic back and walked next to Raven. Next was Richard, he stepped up on stage and took the mic.

"I'm Rick Grayson, I come from Gotham, and I have had an interesting past..." Rick stated and walked off stage. Gar happily skipped onto the stage and took the mic, suddenly looking (trying to) look cool.

"Yo yo yo my name is Joe! Nahh just joking, I'm Gar Logan, I come from ummmmm what was that place called again? Umm let's just say I come from somewhere close... He he and I have had a REALLY weird past..." Gar dropped the mic which made a LOUD noise. All the students screamed and cursed at Gar. The reunion went on and finally finished. All the students went to the front hall to collect their scheduels.

"What do you have?" Rick asked as he peered over Kori's shoulder to see her scheduel.

"It is the same!" She exclaimed. They both left for their homeroom to meet their teacher and fellow students. They both entered and got seated.

"Good morning class. As you see on your scedual, we all have 2 hours of homeroom on tuesdays. I am also your Socials and Art teacher. You may all go to your next class now." The teacher stated not even letting anyone say a thing. They all made their way to math class, as they entered; a weird nerdy guy was standing at the front of the class writing math problems on the board.

"Please get seated two by table." Mr. Glob stated with a weird voice. Kori and Rick looked at each other and sat down at a table together. In front of them sat Raven and Gar. Mr. Globe started to explain what the math problems were, all that was going on in Gar's head was:

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid..._

Kori was furiously writing what the teacher was saying, Rick on the other hand was catching half mentally and the other half on paper. Raven was mentally picking up everything, and Gar... Well lets just say he isn't picking up anything while dreaming... Mr. Globe suddenly stopped in mid sentence and looked at the sleeping Gar. He walked up to him and starred at him. Gar, still not noticing the laughs, the giggles and the stares, just kept on sleeping. Raven looked down at the drooling teen and made a face, she kicked him in the shin which made him jump.

"OW! That hurt! Why did y- oh..." Gar looked at the steaming teacher.

"I would like you to pay attention, take notes, and NEVER fall asleep again in my class. Because if you do, oh hope you don't get that far." Mr. Glob said and went back to blabbing about math.

"Thanks" He whispered to Raven.

"No Prob." She said then went back to listening. A paper ball hit Gar square in the head, he turned around to see two girls with blond hair giggling like mad, he glared then decided to ignore. The same girls threw another at Rick, he turned to see them laughing and blushing, he raised an eyebrow then turned. When class was finally over, they all flowed out of the room.

"Rick! Rick!" A high voice called after him. Rick turned around to see those two girls again.

"And you are...?" He asked looking for an answer.

"I'm Angel." Angel wore lots of glitter in her hair; she wore a pink mini skirt and a pink small t-shirt.

"I'm Penny" Penny wore no make-up at all, she had her hair in a pony tail, she had blue capreets and a blue shirt. Rick looked them over first.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No but we heard you were from Gotham! We are like totally fans of Batman! Did you ever see him? Did you meet him?" They both asked at the same time. Rick starred at them. Well duhh he met 'em! Heck he saw him! But he couldn't tell them this.

"I've seen him once, but I never met him." He stated blankly then headed for his next class where Kori was waiting.

"Hello students!" A young woman's voice perched. "I am your PE teacher; my name is Danielle Watts, feel free to call me Danielle or Mrs. Watts. Now lets get warmed up, run three laps around the gym please." She stated clearly and nicely. They all ran around the gym, Raven was jogging behind Rick and Kori, but Gar kept following her. Gar slipped on his shoelace then fell on Raven, Raven tumbled over and tripped Kori. They all fell on the ground with a thud.

"Gar!" Raven glared. "So sorry, Kori right?" She asked getting up and helping Kori up. She nodded.

"It is alright, I have fallen many times before; I hardly even feel it." She giggled.

"If you wanna blame someone, blame Gar here." Raven said looking down at the dizzy teen.

"S-Sorry, I tripped on my shoelace." Gar said looking down at his untied shoes.

"What? Don't know how to tie a shoe?" Rick joked.

"Everyone gather around!" Mrs. Watts said and blew her whistle. Everyone ran to her and sat on the benches.

"Ok, we are going to start playing volley-ball this-"

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE!" A guy's voice rang through everyone's ears. A big African American ran into the gym with a late slip in his hands.

" Alright! I thought my best player wouldn't show up today!" Mrs. Watts laughed and took the late slip.

"Almost all of you might know Victor Stone, either he was in your class before or you've been to one of two certain apartment buildings. He is my best player, and is the best I have ever seen." Everyone clapped; well the people who clapped either liked him or weren't feeling jealous...

"Alright, let's stretch, all the girls who are 'stretchable' come up to the front and if there are any guys who are may join." Most of the girls were trying to show off and TRY to do all the streches, like Angel and Penny. Kori did not go up, neither did Raven.

"Come on girls! You two look flexible! Maybe I would finally have some flexible students this year!" Mrs. Watts laughed. Gar and Rick both encouraged the girls to go, even though Gar was almost murdered he still got Raven to go up.

"Kori try to do the splits." Mrs. Watts asked. Kori spread her legs and went down softly, and doing the splits with no pain, she shifted to the front position and back. Mrs. Watts stood surprised and happy.

"Alright! Raven your turn." She looked over at the silent Raven. Raven shrugged and spread her legs, she lowered herself softly and she too succeeded.

"Alright! So I'm not the only flexible one anymore!" Mrs. Watts cheered. "Alright so let's see your serves! Line up at the green line please!" Everyone lined up on the green line. Several people served and did not succeed. Rick took a ball and served like it was nothing, up next was Kori, she also looked like she put no force in it, though when she served; it hit the wall on the other side of the gym.

"That's one hand Kori!" Mrs. Watts said as she lifted the almost flattened ball. Up next was Raven, she also hit it to hard, it passed the line but didn't hit the wall and did not loose any air. Next up was Gar, he threw the ball in the air, and hit it with all his might, actually, he hit the air with all his might...the ball landed right in front of him; everyone laughed.

"Hey! Hey! No laughing! All he needs is practice!" Mrs. Watts yelled over the laughing. After everyone served once, they grouped into teams of five. Gar stuck with Raven, and Kori and Rick stayed together and looked for someone to team up with. Raven looked over at Gar who now had beige skin and not green, and his hair was brown and not green, though his eyes turned into a lighter green.

"I thought you were green before." She whispered.

"I got these rings so I don't become the joke of the year." He said showing her the rings. She studied them then nodded.

"Hey yall! You two over there team up with you two! I'm on your team I'll be there in a minute!" Vic yelled at Kori, Rick, Raven and Gar. They shrugged and teamed up.

"Kori! You're wearing a skirt! Here wear these." Mrs. Watts said handing her a pair of light blue shorts. Kori took them and went into the bathroom to change. She came back and saw that Vic was standing with her friends.

"Alright, we're gonna make a volley ball team, Kori you have a good arm, but you hit to hard. Rick, good job, Rae try to loosen it, and Gar, just try and hit the ball." Vic stated and laughed. "Ok, Kori front right corner, Rae front left corner, Rick back right corner you're serving, Gar back left corner, I'll be in the middle, we're going against one of the best teams ok?"

"Got it."

"Yes"

"What ever..."

"Dude!"

"What?" asked Vic.

"One of the best teams? Dude I suck!" Gar complained.

"As I said, just try to hit the ball." Vic said. The other team was set up in front of them and ready to play. Mrs. Watts handed Rick the ball, he stood in position and served perfectly. Angel hit it up in the air then Andrew hit it over. Raven hit it up then Vic spiked it, giving his team a point.

"Alright!" Vic cheered. "Alright Kori you're serving, Rick you're taking my place, Gar take Rae's place, Rae take Kori's place and I'll take Gar's. Kori, go easy on the ball." He smirked. Kori nodded, gave a small smile and took the ball, she got in position and held the ball, she threw it in the air and gave it a small tap, but that small tap was hard, it went over the net and hit the ground and was not out.

"Yes!" She cheered.

"Nice one!" Rick clapped.

"Alright! Go me! Go me!- Uh... I mean, Go Kori! Go Kori! he he..." Gar cheered.

"Alright! Kori! Again!" Vic demanded, Kori served for the rest of the game, their team won 15 to 8.

School was finally over and the teens headed home.

"So Vic, where do you live?" Rick asked.

"I own those two appartment buildings over there." Vic said pointing to two buldings in sight.

"Oh are you the one who has a whole level for yourself?" Kori asked. Vic nodded.

"Where do you four live?" Vic asked them all.

"One of the apartments." They all answered.

"Yo Vic, you gotta get new employes, that lady at the front desk is UGLY and rude!" Gar yelled.

"Yeah I was thinking of getting rid of her, but I don't wanna be rude either." Vic added.

"Angela is nice." Kori said.

"Agreed." Rick nodded. "Well, see you all tomorow." Rick waved as he and Kori entered the apartment building. Vic waved as he, Gar and Rae crossed the street to the other appartment building. Rick and Kori stepped into the elevator, totally silent. The elevator door opened and they both stepped out, Kori took out her key and opened her door, Rick doing the same thing. The day went by, Kori did some cooking, trying new earth recipieces, she did her homework, she called home, and read a book. Rick made something to eat, not even trying anything new, he did his homework, he called Bruce, and just watched TV. It was sunset and Kori wanted to see it, she took her keys, locked her door after her then ran up the stairs. She opened the door to the roof and closed it behind her, she walked to her right where the sun was setting, but she was not alone, someone was watching it set too. She studdied him for a minute then realized it was Rick, she smiled then walked up beside him.

"Hi" She greeted.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" Rick asked curiously.

"Oh I don't have a good view from my window, you should know, you live right next door." She giggled. He smiled then turned to the sun.

Meanwhile...

Raven was meditating in her room, well that is untill SOMEONE knocked on her door very loudly...

"Who is it?" She asked annoyed.

"It's me, open up Raven." Gar answered. She opened the door a crack, just enough for him to see one of her indigo eyes.

"Did you ever have someone in your family who totally betrayed you, who totally hated you?"

With Kori and Rick, once Gar said that, Rick got surrounded by a black aura, lifted up and over the edge of the building, then was let go.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he fell. Kori gasped then jumped after him, she grasped his hand then jerked up, she flew through the air then landed softly on the roof.

"Y-You can fly?" Rick asked surprized. Kori looked down.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kori asked.

"No way! That's awesome!" Rick laughed. Kori gave half a smile.

"What else can you do?" Rick asked still amazed.

"You have to promise not to mention this to anyone!" Kori begged.

"I promise." He said lifting his right hand.

"I-I am not from here, I am from another planet called Tameran. I have the ability of flight, super strength; I can shoot star-bolts which are green energy blasts from my hands. My sister and my father are not at all like my mother and I. They are evil and dangerous, my mother is the only reason I did not want to leave Tameran."

"Why didn't she come with you?" Rick asked feeling sad for her.

"She had come here before and was almost murdured for her powers, she said that she is better off back home because she is the queen and can get rid of my father whenever he does something really bad." A tear started to form in her eyes and slowly was let out. "I-I'm sorry." She laughed.

"Don't worry, I know how you feel." Rick said trying to sooth her. She looked at him curiously.

"How would you know?" She asked tilting her head.

"Have you ever heard of the famous Batman and his sidekick Robin? They are the heros of Gotham." He asked. She nodded. "When I was around 7 or 6, my parents and I were in circus buizness, we were 'The flying Graysons' that everyone liked, we were acrobats, one day, we were going to preform a huge act. I was supposed to swing myself around, then jump off the trapeze (sp?) so my dad could grab onto it, it was like a chain, my mom was holding onto my dad. But the trapeeze broke and they fell to the floor and-" He paused. "They died." Kori gasped. "Lucky for me Batman was there, he took me, adopted me then turned me into Robin, and we've been crime fighting ever since." He looked at her as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." She choked.

"That's ok, you didn't have anything to do with it. Just don't tell anyone." He said. A small object that hung on his belt started to ring, he unhooked it then opened it.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Are you alone?" A monotone voice asked. Rick looked up at Kori then looked back at the object.

"Yeah, I'm alone, why do you think I answered?"

"There's a thief coming towards Jump City, he has a blood red jumpsuit, he shoots yellow poisonous spikes at people who try to approach him. I want you to get rid of him. Got it?" Batman asked.

"Got it, thanks." Rick said then closed his communicator. He looked up at a puzzled Kori.

"It's a communicator; Batman communicates with me when he needs help and vice versa. Right now I gotta do research." He said then headed for the stairs.

"Wait." Kori yelled.

"What?" He asked then turned.

"I want to help." She said. He looked at her then showed a small smile, then nodded. She smiled then ran after him.

Meanwhile...

"Did you ever have someone in your family who betrayed you and hated you?" Gar asked. Raven gasped, she shut her eyes then she heard a scream.

"Did you hear that?" She asked. Gar shook his head.

"Hear what?" He asked.

"N-Nothing. And yes I did, why?" She asked at her turn.

"Can I let you into a little secret?" He asked.

"Sure." She shrugged.

"Can I come in?" He asked. She eyed him then opened the door wide for him to step inside. He looked around, all her stuff were dark blue, indigo and black. He sat on the indigo couch where she sat in front of him on the single blue couch.

"I-I have powers because of a little incedent. My dad was a lab freak, a couple of years ago, I walked into his lab, a test tube exploded beside me and the liquid spread around me, it gave me green skin, green hair, and dark green eyes, and it also gave me powers, I can morph into any existing animal." He said actually making sense for once. Raven actually looked surprised.

"Show me." She said then crossed her arms.

"Alright then." He said then walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" She yelled after him.

"The lady said no animals in the building, so I'm going to the roof." He whispered. Gar ran up the stairs, since Raven was behind him, she decided to hover. Once they reached the roof, Raven lowered herself before Gar had the chance to see her hovering. He opened the door and walked to the middle, he turned to Raven who was right behind him.

"Choose." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Choose an animal." He said clearly.

"A raven." She said with a challenging look on her face. He starred at her, then his face started to change, his nose was getting longer and curved a little, his hair spread around his body and his hands turned into wings. Raven starred wide eyed in shock.

_Who is he? Did father send him to attack me again? _She thought, she looked into the green eyes of the raven that sat in front of her, she felt no evil in him, no feeling to attack for any bad reason, for some reason, she trusted him...

"O-Ok, you can change back now." She said then turned. Gar morphed back then looked at her funny.

"Are you ok? Did I scare you?" He asked concerned.

"N-No, it's ok, I'm fine. Do you by any chance no a guy named Trigon?" She asked. He looked puzzled.

" Trigon? Not that I recall... Who would name their son Trigon?" He chuckled. Raven wasn't sure he was telling the truth, so she read his mind.

_Who could Trigon be? Is she tricking me? Is she ok? She looks pale, wait a minute, she's a Goth! Of course she's pale! Stupid..._

"Umm, so was that all you wanted to show me?" She asked.

"Yes... Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She turned and shut her eyes; at this time she wished she had her hood. The door knob was surrounded with a black aura then exploded.

" Ahh! What the hell!" Gar screamed. Raven gasped then ran down the stairs to her room.

"W-Raven! Raven!" He screamed after her then ran down the stairs. Raven kept running, she finally got to her room, she ran in then slammed the door behind her, aka, slamming the door on Gar's face, she quickly locked her door and panted, that was close, too close.

"Raven what happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it took so long, I had to write my other chapters for the other stories, and a whole BUNCH of HW, so here's the next chapter! Hope you likyy!**

**: Don't own**

"Raven what happened?" Gar asked as he pressed his ear against the door, on the other side, Raven had slid down to the floor, with her back against the door.

"N-n-nothing!" She stuttered.

"D-Do you have them to?" Gar asked, his voice concerned. Raven sat there a moment, thinking if she should trust him. _After what people in Azerath did to me, I shouldn't trust anyone…_

"H-H-Have what?" Raven asked, trying not to sound scared.

"Raven, you can tell me, I seriously won't tell. I only told you about me because I thought I could trust you… Can I?" Gar asked. Raven couldn't believe this, was he trusting her? She sighed then stood up, unlocked all the locks on her door then let him in. She directed him back to the sofas, where they sat in silence.

"I-I'm not n-normal…" Raven stuttered.

"Well neither am I, Raven, I know how you feel of not fitting in with the others, look at me, I'm green!" Gar chuckled.

"Look, I didn't mean to shatter that door knob back on the roof," Raven said as she sighed loudly. "It's just when I get emotions my powers go haywire."

"It's ok, it's not like you were going to trap me up there." Gar chuckled again. Just then, Raven's big grandfather clock sounded midnight and the neighbour across from her pounded on the door, yelling that they were trying to sleep. Raven rolled her eyes and lifted her glowing hand; she chanted a spell and the clock stopped. Gar starred, wide eyed, chocked.

"I-I think you should leave…" Raven said as she stood and held the door open for him, Gar snapped out of it then left for his room.

Meanwhile…

His fingers flew over the keyboard as if they were not connected to a hand. He paused, read it over, backspaced and the started to write again.

"I do not understand what it is you are doing." Kori said as she read over his shoulder.

"I'm sending a message to my "Dad": I'm telling him that you want to help." Richard said as he hit the enter key and sent the message. Kori looked puzzled, and he realized.

"I'm telling him you are going to help and that you are not a threat. So even if he finds out about your powers, he won't assume you are trying to get in my way." he explained. He smiled as her figure loosed, allowing him to know she understood.

"What is it we do now?" Kori asked.

"Now, we rest until my "dad" tracks down our enemy." He said as he started to shut down his computer.

"Well then, I shall se you tomorrow Richard. Goodnight." Kori smiled as she headed for the door.

"Goodnight." Richard said as he stood up, opened the door for her, then closed and locked it when she had walk into her room.

_Be-Beep! Be-Beep! Be-Beep! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

Kori jolted up from her sleep, and alarm sounded throughout the halls, confused, she looked at her clock.

'_1:30 am? What is going on?'_ She thought as she went to open the door. She only had a tang top and pj's on, but who cared when it was 1:30 am? When she opened the door, a burst of flames roared at her.

"Eek!" She screamed loudly then shut the door. She pushed her back against the door and looked around in panic.

"Richard!" She screamed when she realized he might still be in his room, sleeping. She gasped when the hot wood of the door burnt her skin. She yelped in pain then ran over to the window where she saw something or _someone_ fly out of sight. She stood there a moment, recognizing that form, which is until the door burst open and reviled Richard running in, coughing.

"Richard!" Kori gasped then ran over. "Why have you come back?"

"We have to get out of here, and I wasn't going without you." Richard said as he starred into her emerald eyes. Then, the door burst open; the fire hand melted the hinges. Richard had brought a bag and had it securely on his pack.

"Put some of your important stuff in here and let's go!" Richard said as he handed her his back. She refused, and held up her pink one and started to pack furiously. When she was done, they clasped hands and ran through the window, down to ward the pavement below. Just above the ground, Kori slowed down and they landed gracefully. They turned to each other and took a moment, just a moment to look into each other's eyes, then they collapsed into a hug. Soon, reporters and pedestrians crowded them with questions, but they just walked off, ignoring the people yelling after them.

* * *

**Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
**

**Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
**

**Climbing higher through the fire  
**

**Time was running out  
**

**Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive **

But you still came back for me

**You were strong and you believed **

Everything is gonna be alright…-

Kori sat at Raven's desk, writing in one of Raven's extra notebooks with one of Raven's pencils. Why raven? Well because ever since the fire, Kori's living with Raven and Richard is living with Victor. Victor said all four of them, and Gar, would get their money back and live there for free. They all refused of course and wanted to pay, but Victor said he would blast them with his new cannon if he saw money come out of their pockets.

"Kori." Raven said as she looked at her friend from over her book. Kori turned from her desk to face her friend.

"Yes, friend Raven?"

"Did you lose anything valuable in the fire?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I have lostmany of my valuable items." Kori said as she remembered that night of the fire. It was a Friday night, and today was a Sunday.

"Would you like 'em back?" Raven asked as she shut her book and stood up.

"Yes; I would, but how am I toretrieve them?" Kori asked. "They have all melted and 'Burnt' in the fire of flames."

"I know I never told you this but, I have powers and I am willing to get your stuff back, as well as Richard's" Raven said as she went towards the door. "Are you coming?" Kori jumped out of her seat, leaving her unfinished lyrics for later…

"But how is it that you are able to retrieve our belongings?" Kori asked in the elevator as she and Raven headed for the boys' apartment.

"Well, I'm a telepath who can read people's minds, talk to people in their thoughts, teleport, levitate, make portals and more." Raven explained as the numbers changed and the floors flew down.

"I understand, my friend from back home is also a telepath, but I am not from earth. I am from the planet Tameran, and I also have powers." Kori explained with a reassuring smile.

"Really? What can you do?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am able to fly, I have super strength, and I am able to shoot green starbolts from my hands." Kori said as the elevator stopped at the last floor. They reached the only door and knocked.

"Oh it's you two! Come in!" Victor said with a smile and opened the door even wider for them to enter.

"Are Gar and Richard here?" Raven asked as they entered.

"Yeah, Rick's trying to contact his dad and Gar's in the kitchen." Victor said as he pointed out directions.

"Go get Richard. I'll get the pig." Raven said as she headed for the kitchen. Clothes and junk was thrown all over the floor...Wait… is there a floor?

"Richard, we wish to have a word with you in the main room." Kori said as she poked her head in the computer room.

"Oh, hey, sure." Richard said as he stood and followed her back. There they saw Raven, Gar and Victor sitting on the dirty couches.

"Sit down. Ok, Kori and I discussed that we're going to get all of your stuff back." Raven said as the two sat on the love seat.

"How are you gonna do that? All our stuff was burnt in the fire." Richard said it as if it were obvious.

"Friend Raven has abilities, like me. But she is able to retrieve our belongings, andI cannot." Kori said as she crossed one leg on the other. Richard sat on the arm rest beside kori, still confused.

"Let's just get this through, we all have abilities. And we all know it. I'm just going to help you get your stuff back." Raven said, still monotoned.

"Well, how do we do it then?" Gar asked. Raven stood, then crossed her legs, Indian style, in the air, levitating herself over the couch.

"Azerath… Metrion… Zynthos…" She chanted over and over. A portal opened over the center of the group. A laptop hovered down in a black aura and landed on Richard's lap, it looked brand new, like it was before the fire… Next was a little hand held chest. Kori gasped when she held it in her arms, she then started to 'shed tears'. More of their stuff flowed out, after a while, the portal closed, and raven collapsed.

**Well my dear reviewers! Howd'ya like it? tell me! and i have a poll for you guys:**

**Poll: What would you like to happen in the next chapter?**

**A: Richard gets a call from his 'dad' and needs help to take down the enemy.**

**B: Kori's parents decide that she has to get merried.**

**C: Raven's dad, Trigon, appears and kidnapps her, and Gar saves her.**

**Or D: Victor's system goes wrong and the teens need to find someone who can fix him, which is going to be my costom character.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so no one answered, only two ppl! Thx you two! Ok, I don't really wanna do C, or B, or D, so I'm gonna go with A.**

**Don't own.**

"Hey wait, I just remembered something. Did you see something flying away the night of the fire?" Rick asked as he and Kori walked down the school halls toward their P.E class.

"Yes, I have seen something fly away, it also looked oddly familiar." Kori said with a scrunched up face. Just then, the late bell rang, and they both sprinted towards the gymnasium.

"Hurry up you two! Your team starts!" Danielle said as she held the door open for them.

"Thank you Danielle." Kori said as she hurried to the change room to change. Rick ran into the gym to meet the others, then he realized there was a new person on his team.

"Hey guys, who's this?" Rick asked nodding towards the new kid.

"This is Gary, Gary, this is Rick." Vic said as the two shook hands.

"Where's Kori?" Danielle asked the team.

"She's changing." Raven said like it was obvious.

"Well we gotta start without her, or else there won't be any time for the other teams." Danielle said as she handed Rick the ball to serve.

As they started to play, Gary was actually pretty good; it was like he was a pro volleyball player. It was 7-7 when Kori came out with a tissue to her nose; she quickly sat down on the bench when she saw Gary playing in her place. The game went on, it was 14-11 for Vic's team, one more point and they win. Raven hit it up in the air and Gary spiked it like Vic had before, earning them the winning point. The team cheered and clapped, then Rick glanced over at Kori and saw that she was starring at the floor, the tissue now in her hand. Rick jogged over to her and sat down beside her, but she did not budge.

"Kori, what happened? You missed the game!" Rick said with his hand on her shoulder.

"I-I know that I have missed the game. I did not want to play." Kori said as she lowered her head more.

"Kori, what's wrong?" Rick asked.

"I-I am not to tell you." Kori said as she sniffed and ran back into the changing room.

Rick looked up at his friends who were looking at them; he shrugged then ran in after her.

"Kori, tell me what's wrong, you know I'd help." Rick said as he stood beside the girl's change room entrance.

"I-I met my sister…" Kori said hurt.

"Oh, did she touch you? Did she hurt you?" Rick asked defensively.

"She always does, she never leaves me alone!" Kori sobbed. Rick sighed then walked into the change room. He found her sitting behind the wall that divided the showers with the bathroom stalls.

"Listen, if she ever does anything to you again, just tell me, I'll deal with her." Rick said as he hugged her.

"How are you supposed to deal with me? I'm the most powerful alien on earth." Came a voice from behind him. He quickly turned around and securely shielded Kori.

"Why do you do this? She's your own sister!" Rick yelled as he brung out his staff.

"Do you really think a stick is going to stop me? And I have the right to hurt or do what ever to my younger sister! She is under my care now that the king and queen are DEAD." Blackfire laughed.

"WHAT?" Kori yelled. "YOU HAVE MURDURED THEM? I had known all along you had had a black soul, but I did not know that your soul was as dark as this!" Kori yelled as she tossed multiple star-bolts at Blackfire. Kori finally ceased throwing her star-bolts and let the smoke clear.

"Starfire, you actually believe you may kill me?" Blackfire's voice came from behind her. Kori whirled around to see a black-bolt about to hit her face; luckily Rick jumped on her and moved her out of the way.

"Little Ricky just saved little Starfire's life! Aww how SWEET!" Blackfire yelled as she threw Black-bolts at them. But they did not hit them, a black shield protected from the powerful force.

"You even try and hurt them, you'll be saying hi to your grave." Raven said from the change room entrance. Behind her their whole class including Danielle was standing behind Raven.

"What the hell happened here? And why is Rick in the girls change room?" Gar asked wide eyed.

"You, you have murdered our own parents, you have murdered the king and queen of Tameran! WHY?" Kori yelled as she got up and threw her sister into a corner.

"You, dear sister, have gotten weaker, and stupider, why do you think I would kill them? I am the oldest aren't I? Of course it was to be queen!" Blackfire yelled as she hit Kori with her eye beams. Kori was flung to the other side of the change room and left a big hole in the wall.

"Since you are queen now, I challenge you to a fight, if I win, Galfore is ruler, if you win, then you are to be grand ruler of Tameran." Kori said with a challenging look upon her face. She merely dusted the dust off of her skin and clothes and walked up to her sister.

"Get away from her, NOW!" Gary yelled as he held a gun to Kori's head.

"Thank you Gary, shoot her." Blackfire smirked.

"You shoot her she dies." Raven said as she was ready to strangle Blackfire.

"We were raised by the same parents, you have grown up to be a criminal, and you have murdered your own parents, the people who have brought you into this life, and the people who have given you everything you ever desired. Why? Because you desired the throne." Kori said as she tried to keep the tears in, but they just kept falling.

"Aww! My poor baby sister is crying!" Blackfire yelled as she shoved Kori to the ground, before you could see what happened, Gary pulled the trigger, and a yell was heard.

"KORI!" Rick yelled, but instead of Kori being shot, Blackfire laid on the ground, a bulled through her head.

"B-Blackfire!" Kori stuttered as she turned her sister over on her back. Kori looked at her sister with fear in her eyes. Rick stood up and kneeled next to her.

"Kori, I… I'm sorry." Rick said as he put his arm around her. Kori whipped her tears and turned to Gary who had dropped the gun and starred at Blackfire's limp body.

"YOU!" Kori yelled as she hit him with her eye beams. Gary was thrown into the mirror then he slid down onto the counter unconscious. Kori looked at the startled faces of her classmates, then at her friends, then down at her dead sister. Kori ran out of the change room and out of the school.

"Ok, everyone, look at me." Raven said as she stepped onto the bench so that everyone could see her. "Azerath Metrion Zynthos!" A black aura hovered over the students and Danielle, then another hovered over Blackfire and sucked her body into a portal. The aura drew itself back into Raven, soon, the change room was like it never had a fight inside, nobody knew there was a fight, no on knew that anyone died, it was like nothing happened, only the five teens knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! So sorry! I can't believe I didn't update for soooooooo long! I no school's over, but I was like so screwed! All my friends and I cryed! And yea, so here's the next chapter! Nice and longgggggg. DON'T FORGET TO R&R!**

**TTTTT don't own!**

Dear robin, this is for you… I do not think that I shall be coming back, if you desire, you may make this a "song", I do not mind, all I need to say, is that I love you, farewell.

**Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Climbing higher through the fire  
Time was running out  
Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive**

But you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe

Be strong believe

Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day  
Never fearing only hearing voices calling out  
Let it all go the life that you know  
Just to bring them down alive

And you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe

Wanna hold my wife when I get home  
Wanna tell the kids they'll never know  
How much I love to see them smile  
Wanna make a change right here right now  
Wanna live a life like you somehow  
Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright (x4)  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe 

A tear fell down her cheek, she remembered the night of the fire, she remembered how Rick came back for her, and she remembered her dead sister. She then realized that what happened to her sister was a good thing. Blackfire never deserved to live; she never deserved to be queen of Tameran.

"Hey, Kori?" Rick said as he knocked on her and Raven's door.

"You may enter." She said and whipped the tears; she shoved the letter into her bag on the floor. Rick came in and she turned in her chair.

"Kori, can you come to Vic's? We wanna show you something," Rick said "Raven you too." He added when he realized Raven was looking at him. The girls shrugged and went up after him. When they reached, they saw a drum set, guitars, and microphones all set up.

"Rick? What's going on?" Raven asked as Rick and Vic grabbed a guitar and Gar got settled on the drums.

"Just sit back and listen, this one's for you Kori." Rick said as he smiled at her. She was still disappointed and confused about what happened the other day, so she just gave him a small smile to say 'yea sure'.

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking **

**When you fall everyone sins **

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking **

**With the life held in your **

**Hands are shaking cold **

**These hands are meant to hold **

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong **

**Move along, move along like I know you do **

**And even when your hope is gone **

**Move along, move along just to make it through **

**Move along **

**Move along **

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely **

**Could be a night when your life ends **

**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving **

**All the pain held in your **

**Hands are shaking cold **

**Your hands are mine to hold **

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong **

**Move along, move along like I know you do **

**And even when your hope is gone **

**Move along, move along just to make it through **

**Move along **

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on) **

**When everything is wrong we move along **

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on) **

**When everything is wrong, we move along **

**Along, along, along **

**When all you got to keep is strong **

**Move along, move along like I know you do **

**And even when your hope is gone **

**Move along, move along just to make it through **

**x3 **

**(Move along) **

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on) **

**Right back what is wrong **

**We move along**

By the end, Kori was in tears. She stood up, whipped her tears and hugged Rick like there was no tomorrow.

"Th-Thank you!" Kori whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"Th-That's so cute!" Vic said as he whipped his eyes with his shirt. Kori and Rick did hear him, and their faces were getting closer, and closer, when they were close enough, the communicator on Rick's belt started to beep. Rick rolled his eyes and answered.

"What?" He asked annoyed again.

"Did I interrupt a 'moment'?" Batman asked.

"Yes a matter-of-fact you did, what do you want?"

"Did you take care of the criminal yet?" Batman asked.

"If that person was supposed to be Gary who just came into our school, yeah, he's in jail." Rick said.

"Ok good, that was him, but look, there's something else." Batman said with a serious tone.

"There are new criminals headed your way, it's a group of villains.

The leader is Volt, he is an electric freak that will suck the electricity out of anything and blow it up in your face causing severe damage.

Earthfire is an alien from another planet who can shoot bolts of energy from her hands and eyes; she has super strength and can fly.

Bold is a giant that can destroy and crash anything in his way, he has massive strength and can kill you like a tooth-pick.

Snow can control the weather and can make it freezing, and you won't be able to move anymore, she can also throw balls of ice.

I'm going to send over some help, Green Lantern and Green Arrow are gonna be sent tomorrow." Batman said as he read it off a paper.

"Dude, I don't need help, I already got a team." Rick said as he looked up and smiled at his friends. They all starred at him with wide eyes.

"Oook then, I'll tell them to stop packing." Batman said as he was about to hang up.

"Wait, you mean you're actually gonna let me do this my way? Wasn't it supposed to be your way? Isn't it ALWAYS supposed to be your way?" Rick asked.

"Robin, you are old enough, FINALLY." Batman said then hung up.

"Ok then…" Rick said as he closed his communicator and realized his friends were starring at him.

"What…?" he asked puzzled.

"You want US on your team and fight bad guys?" Vic asked.

"Dude! You know Bathman?" Gar asked.

"No I don't know bathman, only _Batman_." Rick laughed at his friend's stupid mistake.

"But we do not have the abilities to fight villains who do." Kori said puzzled.

"I do, I fought in a war in my dimension." Raven said as she telepathically changed into her uniform.

"Hey! Why don't we get uniforms!" Gar asked.

"I could wear my Tameranian outfit!" Kori said excitedly. She had totally forgotten what had happened.

"And I already got mine." Rick said. Then all eyes were on Gar and Vic.

"I'm not wearing a uniform, I'm in robot rage!" Vic said as he linked his rings together and turned back into his robot self.

"I'll get one…" Gar said as he slumped out the door. The team just laughed.

"Ok then we need names." Rick said.

"I say… Cyborg!" Vic said proud of his name.

"I'm staying as Raven…" Raven said monotone.

"I shall use my Tameranian name, Starfire." Kori said with a smile.

"I go with Robin." Rick said and crossed his arms.

"What about Gar?" Raven asked. Just then, Gar ran into the room with a paper mask, a towel as a cape and a purple tuxedo.

"Say hello to Beast Boy!" Gar said as he ran in a weird fighting stance.

"Next costume..." Raven stated blankly. Starfire giggled.

"How about something simpler?" Robin asked.

"What? You want me to wear a black shirt and black shorts with a purple stripe down the middle?" Beast boy asked with big eyes.

"One suit coming up." Raven said as she lifted her hands and changed Beast Boy.

"Hey, this is kinda good!" Best Boy said looking at himself in the mirror. "It shows off my massive muscles!"

"What muscles?" Cyborg asked.

"ANYWAY! We need to train." Robin said.

"And where are we going to do that? It's not like were going to go to the gym and use our powers on punching bags!" Raven stated blankly.

"I've been building a tower, a Titan's tower, and its 10 stories high with an evidence room, a common room, our rooms, multiple kitchens and bathrooms, and way more." Robin said showing them a blue print on his laptop.

"Is it done?" Cyborg asked.

"Almost, only a couple last touches, we can move in right away." Robin said as he shut his laptop and put it on the table.

"Can we pleaseeeeeeeee add something to the tower? PLEASEE?" Cyborg pleaded and got down on his knees and gave puppy eyes.

"I never said no; besides, it's plain and needs something to make it look alive," Robin shrugged and went to get his closet to get his suit and mask. "Kori get your suit, I'm gonna change."

"Alright." Kori said as she darted out of the room. Robin changed into his spandex suit that showed off all his muscles then replaced his sunglasses with the mask. When he came out, Kori had already returned with her Tameranian outfit. She wore a short purple mini skirt, a short purple tang top with long purple boots that reached a little over her knees.

"Wow." Robin said as he stopped in mid tracks and looked her over.

"What?" Kori asked as she looked at him with concern.

"N-Nothing." Robin said as he shook his head and walked over to his laptop. "Ok so let's get packed up and leave!"

The girls went off to their room to pack up their stuff while the guys just shoved their stuff into bags and were ready in five minutes. Kori found the letter she was going to give then smiled, she didn't need it anymore, and she then burnt it with her star-bolt. The girls then finished packing and removed their uniforms and packed them also.

"Alright so how do we get there?" Victor asked once again in human form once they met downstairs.

"We go to the docs, I have a boat waiting for us there." Rick said as he pushed his sunglasses up his nose. They all nodded and called for a taxi, they had to take two because there wouldn't be enough room in one, so the girls took the first one and the guys took the second.

When they reached the docs, they all climbed into a little motor boat and sped off towards a little island that held a tower in the shape of a "T". They all stared in awe, except for Rick who had already seen it before.

"So this is the "to be famous" titans tower?" Vic asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hey if you're thinking of fixing up the place go ahead! It's plain inside, we still have to get furniture and paint the walls." Rick said as he turned his back to the team and switched his sunglasses with his mask. Then Victor attached his rings and revealed his robotic figure. Then Gar attached his own rings and returned to his normal green color. Raven then telepathically changed into her uniform.

"I'm gonna wait till we get inside to change…" Kori said while looking out into the ocean. When they finally reached the tower, they all piled out and ran inside. When they got in, they all looked around in awe; they all ran up to what looked like the main room with a kitchen.

"Where are the rooms?" Gar asked as he ran around the empty space.

"Out that door, up the stairs, down the hall there are rooms." Rick said as he grabbed his bags and Kori's.

"Rick you don't have to carry my stuff, I'm capable of taking them myself." Kori said as she reached for her stuff but Rick pulled them away.

"I'll take them for you, I want to." He said and smiled at her. She blushed then smiled back. They all walked into the hall and up the stairs, then down the hall to find a couple of rooms one in front of the other.

"Choose your rooms guys." Rick said with a smile, Cyborg and Beast Boy both ran to the two rooms down the hall and ran inside one, then ran into the other, then split up into two rooms, then never came out.

"Remind me never to go into those rooms." Raven said as she walked into one and shut the door behind her.

"Oook then, Star you choose." Robin said as he looked at her.

"I want a good view, let's see this one." She said then walked into a room, the room was plain white with a window on the far side and a bathroom that connected to the room on the other side which was Raven's.

"That…Is a magnificent view." Starfire breathed.

"Isn't it? I always loved the ocean, I always wanted to live on or beside the ocean, but Batman would always lecture me when ever I said that." Robin chuckled then set her bags on the floor.

"Thank you, Robin." Starfire said as she turned to face him. They starred at each other for a few seconds, then they both blushed and looked away.

"I'm gonna be in the room across…" Robin said then picked up his bags and walked out the door, leaving Starfire to ponder on her thoughts.

5 minutes later

"Hey Star everyone's meeting in the main room to choose furniture, ya coming?" Robin asked as he peeked his head through her door.

"Yea, I'm just gonna put away my books." Star said as she got off the floor and put her books in her bag, she then followed him out of the door then down the stairs to the main room. On the island of the kitchen there were three magazines.

"What are these for?" Star asked as she picked up a magazine and flipped through the pages.

"These are from the mayor; he said we could pick anything from these magazines and get them for free, his way of saying thanks for volunteering to help save the city." Robin said as he picked up another and flipped through the pages.

"Where is everyone else?" Star asked then looked towards the door.

"They're gonna come later, we get to look at them first." Robin said then looked up at her to see she was looking at him; he slightly blushed then looked back down at the magazine.

"Oh my god this is so cute!" Star said then she turned the magazine to show him a heart shaped bed. "You did say anything… right?"

"Yea, go ahead, write the item number on that paper over there, I'm gonna send it later so that the other guys can bring them in." Robin said as he handed her the paper.

"Why don't I and Cyborg bring them? We can both carry this stuff easily." Star asked confused.

"Well we just moved in, we should at least rest so we could-"

"Oh come on! I want to! Besides, you're gonna get to see how we could manage with our powers." Starfire said with pleading eyes. Robin looked at her eyes for a while, almost getting lost; then he snapped out of it and smiled.

"Fine, but what am I gonna do? I can't even lift a bed!" Robin said and threw his hands up.

"You get ready to call the ambulance when Beast Boy gets hurt." Starfire laughed.

"That's not my department." Robin said while writing down an item number down.

"Well who's department is it?" Starfire asked as she wrote another item down also. They both looked at each other then laughed.

"Raven's" They both said in union. Everyone knew that Raven and Beast Boy were developing something, it was pretty obvious.

"I'm done, how about you?" Starfire said as she closed the magazine and handed him the paper with item numbers.

"You're not done, we have to find stuff for this room with the others." Robin said as he closed his own magazine and looked up at her.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, totally changing the subject.

"Ya?"

"Where did you learn to sing?" Starfire asked.

"To tell the truth, I didn't even know I could." Robin laughed. Starfire smiled then walked over to the window, where she could see the ocean spread and the sun setting.

"It's so beautiful…" Starfire breathed again.

_Just like you…_ Robin thought as he watched her look over the water. "Here, take this." He said as he got up and handed her a communicator. "The team should have one, just in case."

"Thank you." Starfire smiled then hooked it to the belt on her skirt.

"I'm going to call the others so they could choose." Robin smiled then headed for the door.

"Robin?" Starfire called after him.

"Yeah?" He replied and stopped in front of the door.

"Thank you, for choosing me to be part of your team." Starfire gave a weak smile then turned towards the window. Robin smiled then continued down the hall.

_I would choose you to be part of my heart…_ Robin thought as he ran up the stairs. He reached Beast Boy's room and knocked.

"Come in!" He heard Beast Boy yell. Robin opened the door and the first think he saw was clothes, clothes all over the floor.

"Umm you're gonna have to clean this up dude. If you want the new furniture, you actually need a floor that we can see." Robin smirked. Beast Boy looked at him then morphed into a gorilla and grabbed all his stuff and shoved them in the closet.

"Done!" Beast Boy said then ran past Robin then down to the main room. Robin shook his head then moved on to Cyborg's room. He reached Cyborg's room then knocked.

"Yesssss?" Cyborg sang.

"Cy, we don't wanna go deaf!" Robin teased as Cyborg opened the door.

"Ok, ok what do you want?" Cyborg asked as he leaned on the door frame. Over Cyborg's shoulder, Robin could see a couple of computers, the bed was like a lab table.

"You, already set up?" Robin asked amazed.

"Hell yea! I don't need any of that furniture; I got my stuff, thanks! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to charge my system!" Cyborg said as he closed the door on Robin.

_Okk… _Robin thought as he proceeded to Raven's. He knocked once, no answer, knocked again, still no answer.

"She meditates sometimes, and she can't hear you unless you say something." Starfire said as she stood next to him. "Here, let me. Raven? Raven?" She said as she pressed her ear against the door. The door cracked an inch, just enough to see her violet eye.

"Hey, wanna come down to pick out furniture? It's from the mayor." Robin said looking at her violet eye.

"No thanks, I already teleported my stuff from my apartment, thank you." Raven said as she shut the door. The two looked at each other, shrugged then retreated downstairs.

"Beast Boy did you find anything?" Starfire asked as she went to the kitchen to get a plastic cup of water. (lol)

"Yeah, man I love these guys! They have a lot of stuff that are green!" Beast Boy said as he handed them two full papers of numbers.

"Ok well now we have to mail them to the mayor." Robin said as he picked them up and carefully put them in the envelope they came in. "Beast Boy you wanna take them to the front door?"

"Sure, what ever." Beast Boy said, he then morphed into an eagle, picked up the papers then flew out the window to the front door.

"So what else is there in this tower?" Starfire asked as she sat down on the counter with her water.

"There's an awesome view from the roof." Robin smirked.

"Oh my god! Really? I wanna see!" Star said as she jumped off the counter and flew towards the door. Robin laughed then ran after her.

"Wait, which way?" Starfire asked suddenly stopping.

"To the left, up the elevator, last stop." Robin said as he walked past her. She shrugged then landed on the floor and started to walk beside him. They finally reached the elevator then went up to the last floor, when the elevator door opened, Starfire gasped at what she saw.

**Cliffyyy! It's not what you think it is, so I'll leave you to ponder! Well I hope you liked it, so sorry again for taking so long! I hope I made it up to you with 11 pages! Well, t'ill next time R&R! ok I'll take flames just to make you happy, and I won't update only if I have at least _6_ reviews!**


End file.
